


In My Head

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo hears a voice in his - well - helmet.





	

Kylo hears the crackle inside his helmet, as he stands, waiting for the ship to spill out black and white onto the hangar floor. His head perks, and he looks to see if anyone else’s in-helmet comms have activated.

Nope. Just him. Not ship-wide or unit-wide. There’s a moment where nothing comes through, and he’s starting to wonder if some moron just leaned on a button in error… when a familiar voice pipes directly into his ear.

“I’m watching you, Sir. No - don’t _look_.”

Kylo stops his head turning, though his eyes and other senses reach out for her. His sense of the Captain is nowhere close, which means she’s monitoring him electronically. He straightens up, and cocks his head to show he understands.

“Good. No one else can hear my voice. Just you.”  


A very, very small nod.

“I couldn’t wait to see you, so I took control of this channel. I needed you so much.”  


He’s needed her, too. He’s had a mission, though, and that’s been _something_ to help with the craving, to distract him. But now he’s back, and Phasma is minutes away, at most. Minutes, if he can track her down, and slam her into somewhere private, before _slamming into somewhere private_. 

Kylo can’t answer, so he taps his thumb to his fingers. Continue. Go on.

“I spent all morning thinking of you. I touched myself until I was almost raw. I came with your name on my lips, thinking of you. I’m surprised you didn’t feel it through the Force. I fucked myself with the longest toy we have, and it wasn’t enough to satisfy me.”  


This is going to make… walking down the ramp difficult. His dick is perking, and Kylo folds his wrists in front of it. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you. I want to kiss you while you undress me, while you peel back the layers and touch me all over again. I want you to to worship me, kiss your way down until I grab your hair and ride your face. Push your nose between my lips, and grind as you lick the nectar from me.”  


Definitely hard. Way too hard. Kylo bites the inside of his cheek, and wonders if anyone but she herself knows.

“…shove you on your back as I kneel on that chin, riding you like you’re my seat, my mount… make you suckle me almost to aching… arch back so I hold your knees braced, and make you peel back the clothing ready for me…”  


If he can walk that far. Kylo forces his eyes so shut he sees galaxies.

“…get you to hold your dick still, and drag my wet cunt over your chest, leaving a sticky trail until I drop down onto your gorgeous cock… want to hold your legs as I sit all the way down, and use you for my pleasure…”  


“Sir?”  


Kylo nearly stabs the trooper who had the impudence to address him, but that would - ahem - show his other blade. “What?”

“We’re disembarking, Sir.”  


Oh. Right.

“ _Come find me_ ,” the voice in his helmet taunts.  


Oh, he’ll find her alright. 


End file.
